


My past on our present.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, De-Aged Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Derek no sabe qué pasa, pues su casa, o lo que era su casa, son ahora los restos de un terrible incendio. Las paredes que aún se mantienen en pie tienen enredaderas subiendo por ellas, las malezas crecen alrededor del edificio en ruinas, las ventanas que pintó un verano con tío Peter de azul ahora están agrietadas y rotas. -¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Tío Peter? ¿Tío Jack? ¿Laura? ¿Alguien?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. PRÓLOGO

Derek se despierta en mitad del bosque de la Reserva, sabe que es el que rodea su casa, por lo que frunce el ceño confuso pensando en qué le habrá pasado. Seguramente ha sido Laura que lo ha tirado de lo alto del árbol de nuevo, o su tío Jack se ha pasado entrenándolo de nuevo. Con un gemido, se levanta del suelo y se frota la cabeza que le duele muchísimo, cosa extraña pues es un hombre lobo, nunca ha tenido estos dolores de humano.

El lobo va directamente a su casa, pensando en que su madre sabrá lo que le pasa, es su Alpha, ella sabe todo, es como una enciclopedia que da los mejores abrazos y hace las mejores galletas.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —Susurra Derek sin saber qué pasa, pues su casa, o lo que era su casa, ahora son los restos de un terrible incendio. Las paredes que aún se mantienen en pie tienen enredaderas subiendo por ellas, las malezas crecen alrededor del edificio en ruinas, las ventanas que pintó un verano con tío Peter de azul ahora están agrietadas y rotas. —¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Tío Peter? ¿Tío Jack? ¿Laura? ¿Alguien?

Derek no sabe qué hacer, y va con pasos temblorosos hasta el porche y se sienta en las escaleras, pensando en qué hacer. ¿Dónde se ha ido su familia? ¿Y por qué no se lo llevaron con él? ¿Es por lo de Paige? ¿O se han enterado del beso que se dio con Kate bajo las gradas sabiendo que es una profesora?

El lobo dentro de él gime cuando el viento cambia y envía directamente a su nariz el aroma más maravilloso, cautivador, relajante y perfecto del mundo. El aroma de la seguridad. Con pasos apresurados, sigue el aroma durante cuarenta minutos, haciéndose más fuerte conforme se acerca a la fuente.

Derek acaba frente a una casa unifamiliar típica de Beacon Hills con un jeep en el camino de entrada. El lobo dentro de él le hace ir hacia la puerta y la toca de forma desesperada, deseando ver quién es la fuente del mejor aroma del mundo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Stiles está durmiendo con Derek abrazado a él como un lobo pulpo cuando siente a su lobo gruñir y levantarse de la cama de un salto, en ropa interior y todo para bajar las escaleras corriendo. Stiles se toma su tiempo para agarrar su bate, y cuando baja las escaleras, se queda quieto al ver a su Derek, apretando a un mini Derek contra la pared de su entrada.

El humano no debería reírse, pero Derek solo lleva ropa interior mientras intenta parecer intimidante con… consigo mismo, ya que está empujando a una versión jovencita y asustada de él contra la pared de Stiles.

—¿Derek?

—¿Qué? —Responden ambos lobos, y Stiles se ríe a más no poder, dejando el bate en el suelo. Luego va hacia su Derek y mini Derek, y hace que su lobo suelte al cachorro. —Es peligroso.

—Es tú, Derek. Calma las cejas. —Murmura Stiles y deja que Derek lo abrace mientras miran con curiosidad a mini Derek. —¿Sabes cómo has llegado aquí, cachorro?

—Estaba en el bosque entrenando con tío Jack cuando me desmayé, despertando solo en mitad del bosque. La casa estaba… Está… Es una ruina. —Murmura Derek viéndose perdido por unos momentos, enterneciendo el corazón de Stiles, que se intenta acercar al cachorro para abrazarlo, pero el brazo de hierro se lo impide.

—Hubo un incendio, cachorro. —Dice Stiles y mira con pena a mini Derek. —Sólo Laura, Peter y tú sobrevivisteis, pero luego Laura también murió. Lo siento mucho, cachorro.

—¿Y tío Peter? —Pregunta Derek, abriendo sus ojos como un cachorro herido, y Stiles solo quiere enrollarlo en mantas, hincharlo de comida y abrazarlo hasta que sus cejas sonrían un poco.

—Lo maté, pero revivió. Ahora se aleja de mis garras. —Gruñe Derek detrás de Stiles, y el humano rueda los ojos y trata de decirle con la mirada que es un maldito insensible con… Bueno, consigo mismo.

Mini Derek se derrumba y acaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando. Ahora Stiles no puede aguantarlo más y se arrodilla frente al cachorro, abrazándolo con fuerza y acariciando su cabello con cuidado.

—Hay que llevarlo de vuelta, apestas a él. —Gruñe Derek, y Stiles está momentáneamente perdido al ver a Derek flexionar sus músculos mientras se cruza de brazos. Stiles se concentra en mini Derek, ósea el que ha venido del pasado, no el que está dentro de la ropa interior de Derek, pensando en cómo llevarlo de vuelta y tal vez, cambiar el futuro para mejor.


	3. Capítulo 2

El viaje hacia la clínica de Deaton es sumamente curiosa, y cuando Stiles dice curiosa quiere decir incómoda como la mierda. Normalmente irían en su jeep, y conduciendo tendría que hacer y podría ignorar lo que pasa, pero como Derek quería ir con el Camaro, ha obligado a mini Derek a ir detrás, pero eso no quita que el niño no se quede mirando fijamente a Stiles mientras Derek gruñe molesto.

—Entonces… ¿Vas a llamar a la manada? —Pregunta Stiles porque odia los silencios, y más si son tan incómodos como este. Derek gruñe una respuesta y Stiles quiere darle con un periódico enrollado en la cara para que hable como una persona y no como un maldito lobo. 

—¿Cómo es tu manada? —Pregunta mini Derek, y Stiles se gira para darse cuenta de que está preguntando a Stiles y no a Derek. —¿Quién es el Alpha ahora que Laura no está?

—Yo soy el Alpha ahora. —Gruñe Derek y Stiles tose para esconder su risa. Ambos lobos se lo quedan mirando hasta que Derek rueda los ojos y añade: —Mi manada está bien, mordí a algunas personas y ahora somos un equilibrio gracias a mi compañero.

—¿”Mordí a algunas personas”? ¿Te refieres a cuando fuiste mordiendo a adolescentes solitarios y a un capullo que se transformó en Kanima? —Pregunta Stiles riéndose y rodando los ojos ante el gruñido de su Alpha. —Lo que mi querido novio quiere decir es que lo hace lo mejor que puede con lo que tiene.

Stiles admira la forma en la cual ambos Derek ruedan los ojos al mismo tiempo y con la misma exasperación cuando Stiles no se calla en más de diez minutos seguidos, explicándoles los diferentes tipos de sangre que existen en Harry Potter y cual es la mejor para él.

Al llegar a la clínica, Stiles se ve rodeado por los dos lobos, sintiendo como se gruñen entre ellos de forma posesiva y territorial. Evidentemente gana Derek, tanto por ser Alpha como por se el novio de Stiles, a mini Derek aun le faltan varias cosas para estar a la altura. Literalmente, mide menos que Stiles y lo encuentra adorable.

—¡Deaton, saca tu culo del despacho necesitamos tu ayuda, por favor! —Exclama Stiles añadiendo el por favor porque su madre educó a un caballerito. Alan sale del despacho con una mirada exasperada que se congela al ver a mini Derek detrás de Stiles. —Si, a que es adorable este cachorro.

—¿Derek? —Pregunta Alan abriendo la puerta y haciendo que mini Derek se acerque a él, cosa que solo ocurre cuando Stiles camina con él, y por ende Derek lo hace, pues se niega a dejar a solas a su compañero con su versión más joven. —Oh, cielos. Voy a matar a Scott.

—¿A Scott? —Preguntan Derek y Stiles al mismo tiempo, totalmente confundidos. ¿Qué tiene que ver el Alpha verdadero que abandonó Beacon Hills y a su antiguo mejor amigo solo porque comenzó a salir con Derek?


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles está tratando de cocinar la cena, pero le resulta bastante imposible teniendo en cuenta que ahora tiene que esquivar a dos Derek tratando de frotarse contra él para que no deje de oler a ellos, o eso es lo que parece, ya que para Stiles parece un concurso de meadas.

—Derek, ¿me puedes pasar el móvil? Creo que Scott acaba de salir del trabajo. —Dice Stiles, y está viendo como Derek y mini Derek están dándose manotazos tratando de llegar primero al móvil del humano. —Oh, dios mío.

Stiles rueda los ojos y esquiva a los lobos peleando como cachorros para agarrar su móvil, marca el número que hace meses que no marca y espera a que Scott responda su llamada.

—Hola, Stiles. —Saluda Scott a la llamada, y Stiles sonríe de forma triste. Qué ya no sean amigos no significa que no lo eche de menos. —¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo a un mini Derek peleando con mi Derek en mi cocina. —Murmura Stiles con una sonrisa, y espera a que Scott se explique. Sabe que el un buen Alpha y su manada está creciendo y siendo increíble, pero no en Beacon Hills.

—Oh, bro, lo siento. Es mi culpa, leí un hechizo en voz alta cuando hablé con Deaton el otro día, pero pensé que no pasaría nada, pero al parecer mi chispa del Alpha si ha hecho algo. Estoy buscando soluciones. —Balbucea Scott a toda prisa, y Stiles rueda los ojos, aunque no va a decir nada, él también ha leído hechizos en voz alta, su padre aún recuerda la tostadora que hablaba con él.

—No pasa nada. —Dice Stiles, y suspira al ver a Derek sentado sobre mini Derek tratando de meterle el dedo mojado en la oreja. Stiles rueda los ojos y finge no ver nada. —¿Vas a volver pronto a Beacon?

—No sé, bro. Ya hablamos, adiós. —Scott cuelga el teléfono y Stiles suspira. Echa de menos a Scott, pero él no quiere hablar con Stiles solo por su relación con Derek. No se llevan bien, es algo relacionado con ser ambos Alphas y el hecho de que Stiles prefirió estar en la manada Hale antes que estar en la manada McCall.

Stiles salta a los cachorros peleando y va a terminar la cena pensando en cómo buscar la solución y volver a llevar a Derek al pasado. Con un jadeo, corre hacia las escaleras tropezándose en el camino, pero se levanta y sigue corriendo hasta su cuarto, donde agarra su libro de hechizos y luego trata de correr hacia el bosque.

Trata es la palabra.

Stiles no puede alejarse más de medio metro de los lobos más pegajosos y posesivos del mundo, mucho menos si están en una competencia entre ellos por ver quien es más posesivo y pegajoso con Stiles. Da igual que Stiles haya dicho que mini Derek se irá y que son la misma persona.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué nos abandonas? —Pregunta mini Derek mientras el mayor de los dos abraza con fuerza a Stiles, impidiendo que salga corriendo al bosque. —Derek, nos odia.

—Oh, dios mío. —Murmura Stiles ante las reinas del drama. —Solo iba al Nemetón, creo que sé como llevarte a tu tiempo, mini Derek.

Ambos lobos se miran y tienen una conversación con las cejas, o eso cree Stiles, ya que están en silencio y lo único que se mueven son sus cejas. Luego miran a Stiles y asienten.

—Vamos al Nemetón. —Dice Derek, y sube a Stiles a su espalda. —Mini yo, te esperamos ahí, obviamente soy más rápido que tú.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —Dice mini Derek, y Stiles rueda los ojos cuando cuentan hasta tres y salen corriendo, compitiendo por ver quien gana la carrera. Stiles se niega a decir nada cuando llegan al Nemetón y pelean por el primer puesto.

—Mini Derek, ven aquí. —Murmura Stiles tocando suavemente al Nemetón, diciéndole hola y mostrando sus respetos, ya que será el árbol mágico quien lleve a mini Derek a su tiempo. —Por favor, cambia las cosas, que tu familia viva.

Mini Derek sube al árbol y se acuesta en el tocón, luego se despide de Stiles con un beso en su mejilla y cierra los ojos. Jadea al sentir un tirón dentro de él, y cuando abre los ojos, su madre lo mira de forma preocupada.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek se levanta del tocón del Nemetón con ayuda de sus padres y se queda quieto, asimilando todo lo que le ha pasado esos días. Siente una presión en el pecho y piensa en Stiles y en su yo adulto en el pasado, luego cae en lo último que Stiles le dijo:

“Cambia las cosas, que tu familia viva.”

El lobo hace un puchero y abraza con fuerza a Talia y Rowan, sus padres, con todo el amor que puede reunir. Su Alpha y su padre le devuelven el abrazo confusos y se quedan ahí unos momentos más antes de separarse.

—¿Estás bien, cachorro? —Pregunta su padre, y Derek asiente, mirando fijamente el tocón del Nemetón, recordando donde Stiles estaba cuando hizo el hechizo. —¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada. —Susurra Derek, y luego coloca su mano sobre su pecho, justo donde su corazón late de forma triste, recordando el aroma de Stiles. —He estado en el futuro. Me he visto. He visto a mi compañero.

—¿Qué has estado dónde? —Pregunta su madre confundida, y Derek repite sus palabras. Talia y Rowan intercambian una mirada preocupada y luego comienzan a llevar a su hijo de vuelva a la mansión.

—¿Y qué has visto? —Pregunta Rowan, Derek se encoge de hombros y se queda mirando su casa, recordando como se veía tras el incendio, todo destrozado, todo roto, todo triste y negro. Derek jadea y no puede seguir viendo más su casa cuando todo lo que le contaron en el futuro resuena una y otra vez en su cabeza.

El lobo sale corriendo, ignorando los gritos de sus padres. Lo único que necesita es ver dónde está ahora su compañero. Necesita ver a Stiles cuanto antes.

Derek llega a la casa Stilinski y se esconde entre los arboles del patio trasero, viendo a un pequeño Stiles de unos nueve años con la manguera en la mano y corriendo detrás de un niño, ambos riéndose mientras una mujer con un pañuelo en la cabeza que esconde su caída de cabello los mira en la sombra.

El lobo de Derek lloriquea al ver a Stiles, y antes de pensarlo mucho, sale de su escondite y corre hacia Stiles, agarrándolo y abrazándolo con fuerza, evitando que se vaya de sus brazos.

—¡Mieczysław!


	6. Chapter 6

Talia está mirando a su hijo sin saber qué decirle. La Alpha sabe que solo ha seguido los instintos de su lobo, quien ha clamado por su compañero y por tenerlo junto a él, pero ahora está frente al nuevo Sheriff de Beacon Hills, ya que ha intentado llevarse a su hijo frente a su esposa.

—De nuevo, lo lamento Sheriff. —Dice Talia, y el Sheriff solo frunce aún más el ceño mientras mueve su mano aún más cerca de la pistola, mirando a Derek de forma asesina. —Como debe saber, los niños son niños, por favor, no se lo tome enserio.

—No pasa nada, Talia. Derek solo quería jugar con Mieczysław, los niños lo hacen todo el tiempo, lo que pasó es que me tomó por sorpresa. —Dice Claudia sentada desde el sillón con su hijo sentado sobre su regazo, mirando fijamente a Derek con los ojos abiertos como platos, agarrando el brazo de su marido para que no se acerque más a al joven Hale.

—Gracias por entenderlo, Claudia. —Dice Talia y agarra a su hijo para que se levante del sofá, pero Derek mira fijamente al joven Stilinski, queriendo llevárselo con él. Talia ve el dilema de su hijo pequeño y tira aún más fuerte con él para sacarlo de la casa, pero Derek corre hacia Mieczysław y lo abraza con fuerza antes de salir corriendo hacia el coche de su madre.

—Ese es un niño extraño, no quiero que se acerque a nuestro hijo. —Dice el Sheriff aún con la mano en la pistola, viendo como Derek Hale sube al coche de su madre. Claudia se ríe y abraza a su hijo antes de dejarlo correr hacia su cuarto, donde Scott lo está esperando para jugar.

—Noah, son niños. Ni que quisiera secuestrar a nuestro hijo, solo lo abrazó. —Dice Claudia recogiendo los restos del café y las pastas que había servido cuando llamaron a Talia para que viniera a por su hijo que había agarrado a Mieczysław con fuerza mientras Scott tartamudeaba y se quedaba quieto sin saber qué hacer.

El Sheriff rueda los ojos y se quita el cinturón de la pistola y lo guarda bajo seguro ahora sabiendo que ese Derek Hale se ha ido de su casa.

En el coche, Talia está mirando por el espejo retrovisor a su hijo, preocupada por lo que sea que le haya pasado en el futuro. Sabe lo fuerte que es la llamada de un compañero, por eso no lo va a reñir, pero está actuando de forma extraña.

—Cariño, sé que sabes que es tu compañero, pero él no te conoce, no puedes ir a por él y abrazarlo o secuestrarlo. Lo normal es que lo conozcas, te presentes y te hagas su amigo. —Dice Talia, Derek asiente y piensa en todo lo que pasó en el futuro, todo lo que va a cambiar y todo lo que quiere que siga igual.

Derek quiere que Stiles siga siendo Stiles, y suyo, solo suyo.


End file.
